mistress in need
by twilightfan122881
Summary: Edward has something wrong with his realtionships can bella be the key to finding what it is?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

Laying in my bed thinking back on to the past few years. I had just broken up with another girlfriend. I had just not figured out what has been missing in my relationships.

My name is Edward Cullen. I am a 23 year old single guy. Am what most people would call a mamma's boy. Well most of my life I was. My mom passed away about a year ago.

I have been so lost since my mom passed away. Every relationship I have there's been something missing, but I don't know what it could be.

My last relationship was with a girl name Tanya Denali. She was a very needy person. I was not happy and that's all I want in life is to be happy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I got up and open my door. There stood my best friend jasper Whitlock.

"Hey Jasper what's up?" I said holding the door open to let him in.

"Just came by to see how you are doing" jasper said.

"Doing ok Jasper" I said running my hand though my hair.

"I don't believe you" he said as he walked to the couch and sat down

"Jasper I don't know I feel like something is missing in my relationship. I just don't know what it is" I told him setting down next to him.

"Edward we don't talk about your relationship much. So in order to help you I need to know. What your relationship is about" He said looking at me.

I took a deep breath and start in on my relationships. "My last relationship Tanya was very needy. With my mom dying a year ago. I think I need someone to take charge at least a little in my life.

"Edward I think I know what you need but your going to have to have an open mind" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and gave a small smile. "Jasper if you could help me and I be happy I would do almost anything" I said

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to me. On it was

Mistress Isabella with her address and phone number on it.

"What is this Jasper" I said taking the card from him.

"She is going to have a party tomorrow at 6:00 PM. Its something called a D/S party. I think this is what you need Edward. Come look around and see what you think. I will be there too, its an open night so you will be welcome to come" jasper said

I sat there looking at the card thinking about everything, Should I do this or not. I think I should at least try it out and see what it was and maybe I could find his happiness.

"Ok Jasper I'll go and see what this is all about and see if its what I need or not" I said.

"Ok man I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night sleep well" Jasper said getting up.

"Ok jasper see you tomorrow" I said waving to him as he walked to his car.

I shut the door and locked up the house and went to bed thinking about the next night. I wonder what this was all about and if this would be what I have been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

BPV

I was setting at my desk at work. I'm a lawyer, my friend Alice and I work together. I was thinking about the past when I was 19 I meet and married this guy named Jacob. At first the marriage was going good and I was happy. As the years went by the relationship became abusive. I couldn't go anywhere without asking permission. It became so bad where he had beaten me so bad that I ended up in the hospital. That's where I finally had enough. So I pressed charges on Jacob and he went to prison for 2 years. After the trail I decided that I needed to make something of my life. So I went to college to be a lawyer. There I meet my co – partner Alice Brandon. She was studying to be a lawyer as well. We were roommates so we helped each other out. There was just something missing in my life. I just didn't know what it was. Then one day I was looking at stuff online, and found information on D/S relationship. I thought it looking interesting. So I went to a party that was happening.

When I got there and was looking around I know there was no way I could be a sub. After my relationship with Jacob I just could not give up that much control. I started talking to a guy named master peter. He helped me figured things out like how to make a contract, set limits with my sub and using safe word.

My first sub I had was named mike. I think he was more suited to be a Dom like me. So I let him go but I had figure out what was missing. Now I just had to find a good sub for me.

I was brought out of my thought with a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said.

The door open and in came Alice my best friend and lawyer partner.

"What's up Alice?" I asked

"I have a few questions about this contract that am doing between Jasper and me" she asked me holding a folder in her hand.

Alice was new with all this D/S. she just got into it. We had been talking one night and I had brought it all up needing someone to talk to about it. So we had start talking about it. She went to a party with me at peter's house. She had met a sub there named Jasper. They had their test weekend. A test weekend is to see if you and your sub can work together and that there is trust there. It looked like they are good if they are working on a contract.

"Yes, Alice, what's the matter" I asked her.

"I got his soft, medium, and hard limits. I put in my rules on what I expect" she said looking though the papers.

"Okay is there an issue with any of that" I asked

"No, the trouble I was having was with the safe word. I don't know what to use" she said looking at me.

"Well I use the green, yellow, and red safe words and they work pretty well for me" I told her.

"Okay I think that's what I will put down and see what jasper thinks about it" she said

I nodded my head

"Now on to you what are you going to do about a sub" Alice asked.

"I don't know I need one I was thinking about having a party tomorrow to see if anyone new shows up" I told her.

"I think that is a good ideal why don't you send out an email to the group and post it on the D/S website that we use" she said

"Ya I will do just that" I told her.

She got up and walked out the room to finish the contract.

I sent out an email and post about the party. Then I spent the rest of the night finishing my work and made a few phone calls to my clients.

When I went to bed that night. I had hopes for the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

EPoV

Around 5:00 PM the next night I started to get ready for the party. I shaved my face; I was wearing blue jeans with a black button down shirt. I decided to leave at about 5:30 because I wasn't sure where she lived for sure. So I needed time to find it.

About 30 minutes later I pulled up to a white 3 story house. I took a deep breath and got out of the car walked to the door. I knocked on the door.

A woman open the door. She was about 28 years old, long brown hair, and brown eyes.

She looked up and smiled at me

"Hi, my name is mistress Bella, you must be new at all this" she said holding out her hand.

"Hi, mistress Bella yes I am my friend Jasper Whitlock invited me" I said shaking her hand.

"Oh, yes Jasper he's a nice guy and a good sub" she said eyeing me up and down.

"Come in and take a look around" she said waving her hand around.

I walked past her and took everything in. I walked into what looks like the living room. It was a nice open space. There it looked liked four couples. I seen Jasper standing behind a girl that he was telling me about I had seen a picture of her name was Alice. His eyes was casted down.

I felt someone come up behind me and rubbed my back. I turned to see mistress Bella behind me.

"So Edward what do you think" she asked

"It looks interesting but what kind of party is this" I asked looking down.

"Well Edward come to my office and I will tell you all about it and maybe show you some stuff" she said holding out her hand.

I took her hand and followed her upstairs. She open a door and motion for me to take a seat. After closing the door she sat down at her desk, and put her legs up. I noticed that she had a mini skirt on with no panties.

"So Edward tell me a little about yourself" she said.

"Well am an architect just got out of a relationship not to long ago. That I felt like something was missing. So I was talking to Jasper about it and he said that I might fine what I need here at this party" I said with my eyes casted to the floor. Not sure why I keep doing that but it felt like something I should do.

"Edward what you just walked in is a D/S party. I'm having this party because am looking for a new sub" she said coming over to stand in front of me.

"What is a sub and why are you looking for one" I asked still looking down.

"Well a sub is a person that give himself over to his mistress but they have to have trust. I'm looking for a new sub because my old one was better off as being a Dom rather than a sub" she said rubbing my legs. I could feel my dick get hard.

"So what would I have to do to be a sub" I asked.

"Well your doing some of it now. You haven't looked me in the eye since we came up here. You respond to my touch" she said rubbing my dick through my pants.

She put a finger under my chin and said "look at me." I raised my head to look at her.

"Is this something you would be interested in" she asked.

I thought about it and decided to give it a try.

"Yes it's something I would like to try but is there a way out if I don't like it?" I asked

"Yes there is an end all word if you say this word then everything stops. Upon leaving tonight I will give you a stack of papers to go through and sign" she said

"Okay" I said looking down again.

"Would you mind if we try somethings first" she asked still rubbing me.

"Sure" I said breathless.

"Good" she said turning around. I seen her feet walk to the door and locked it.

Then she turned to me and said "strip."

I did as I was told and before I know it I was standing in front of her naked.

She came over to me "very nice ok if you want to stop tonight just say the word "party" that will stop tonight action. Also something else you can't talk until I say you can other than your safe word. Nod if you understand" she said.

I nodded my head.

"Okay go set on my desk and spread your legs."

I immediately did as I was told

"Very nice" she said rubbing her hand up and down me. She bended down and licked the head of my cock.

I moaned a little. She slap my cock with her hand.

"I said no noise" she said. Oh ya I forgot that.

"You know Edward there so much I would like to do to you, but I have to get the contract signed first she said. As she was talking she was rubbing her hand down to my anus.

"Have you ever had anything put in here" she asked.

I didn't answer cause she didn't say I could.

"Good boy, you may answer" she said.

"No, madam" I said quietly.

"Well that will change" she said.

"Turn around and show me your ass" she told me.

I did as I was told.

"Bend over the desk" she said as she was rubbing my ass.

I bent over the desk as best I could, she gave me a few whacks on my ass and my dick got harder. She noticed that.

"Oh you like that my pet" she said.

"Ok I seen enough get dressed" she told me.

As I was getting dressed. She went to a drawer and pulled out an envelope and handed to me.

"Here is some information I need you to look it over and fill it out. Then if you want to do this give me a call and we will set up a meeting" she said.

I nodded and she showed me to the door. I walked out to my car thinking about everything. I think am going to do this but first I need to get home and look through the paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

After Edward left Alice wanted me to supervise her session with Jasper just so she know she was doing everything good.

"Jasper you have 15 minutes to get in the playroom and in your sub position" I said to Jasper.

"Yes mistress Bella" he said looking to the floor. I saw him walking up the stairs.

I looked at Alice.

"I think I found my sub" I said to her.

"Ya I seen that guy that came looked good "she told me with a smile.

"Yes, he is and very responsive to me. I hope he calls me and we have a good test weekend" I said.

"Ok you ready to go and look to see if Jasper is ready for us" I asked looking at her.

"Yes let me know what you think and if I need to do anything differently" she said

"Ok will do" I said.

We headed upstairs to my playroom. I let Alice walk in first. There stood Jasper with his feet shoulder length apart, hands behind his back and eyes casted down.

Alice and I walked over to him.

"Very nice, my pet "Alice said rubbing his ass.

He stood there silence.

"Would you like to show Bella how we play wouldn't you?" she asked him

He still didn't say anything.

"Your getting harder at the very thought of that aren't you" she continue

"You may answer" she said at last

"Yes mistress" he said.

"What do you think Bella" she asked me.

I walked around Jasper looking him up and down.

"Very nice Alice I noticed you had pierce his cock" I told her

"Yes I did it feels very nice" Alice told me,

Hmmm maybe I should have Edward do that. I never had a sub do that before but it might be something different.

"So Alice what's the plan" I asked her.

She walked around my playroom for a minute to get a feel for it.

"Hmm since we haven't been doing this long we haven't gotten very far" she told me.

"That's ok Alice it's good to start off slowly to get used to everything" I told her.

"Ok Jasper come over here to the bed and face down" she told Jasper.

Jasper walked over to the bed I had in the room, laid face down on it. Alice walked over to him and tied him to the bed. I watch as she walked over to my spanking equipment. She looked them over and choose a flogger.

"Ok Jasper do you remember the safe words and what they means you may answers" she asked him as she was walking to the bed.

"Yes mistress" he answers

Before Alice began she went and got a butt plug and put it in him. He moved a bit but didn't say anything.

"Ok Jasper from this point on tonight if I or Bella ask you a direct question you may answer it. Do you understand Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Yes mistress" Jasper said.

"Are you still green?"

"Yes mistress" Jasper said.

"Alice is this the first time you have used a butt plug" I asked her.

"Yes Bella why?" she said.

"I was just wondering go on" I told her.

"Ok Jasper am going to spank you till I think you had enough. Use your safe word if you need to. Do you understand?" she asked

"Yes mistress" Jasper said.

Alice walked around him a few times. Then without warning TWACK she did a total of 20 of them. Then stop and rubbed his ass. His ass was a nice pink she ran her finger over the butt plug. He jumped a little but didn't use a safe word. Then she brought the flogger up again and wacked him 25 more times. When she was done his ass was a nice a shade of red Alice went and untied him.

"Ok turn over" Alice said. Jasper turned over and Alice tied him back up.

"Are we still green" she asked.

"Yes mistress" he said.

"Good my pet now I want you to please me if you do a good job. I'll have Bella show me how to give a good B.J" Alice said.

Alice climbed up on the bed and straddles his face. I walked a little closer to get a better view. His tongue is sliding in and out of her folds she was moaning and pushing her pussy onto his face.

"Come on pet make me cum all over your face" Alice said.

I walked over and rubbed her nipples a little and that seemed to push her over the edge.

"JASPER" she screamed.

After she came down from her high, she climbed off and looked at me.

"Bella I have never given a B.J before can you show me how to give a good one? I think my pet earned a reward" Alice said.

"Sure Alice" I told her," do you want to watch me or me give you pointers"

"I'll watch" she said setting next to Jasper's head.

I walked over to Jasper cock and stroke it a few times. I took a closer look at his piercing. It was very nice. It is a bar that ran from the left to the right in the head of his cock. I licked the head of his dick.

"Jasper I want you to make as much noise. Show Alice what you like, and you can cum when you want" I told him.

I then licked him from his balls to the top of his cock. He let out a moan. I brought his cock into my mouth and deep throat it, rolling my tongue on the tip of his cock. I relaxed my throat and put his cock down my throat by the time I did that he was moaning loudly then all of the sudden he was coming down my throat. I pulled off of him and looked at Alice.

"So what you think" I asked her

Alice smiled at me and said "very nice" she turned to Jasper.

"Ok Jasper clean up while I go and talk to Bella" she told him while untieing him and pulling out the butt plug.

"Yes mistress" Jasper said while walking to the bathroom.

"So Bella what did you think?" she asked.

"I think you did a very nice job just remember your in charge don't every let him walk all over you" I told her.

"He didn't did he?" she said

"No he didn't but some of my subs have tried so I thought I would warn you." I told her.

Just then Jasper came out of the bathroom walking over to us looking at the ground.

"Ok Bella thanks for the help I will see you at the office on Monday" she told me walking out of the playroom to take Jasper home.

"Bye Alice see you Monday" I told her.

After they left I walked to my bathroom to a nice long shower and headed to bed dreaming of Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

My alarm went off the next morning. I had to get up to meet Jasper for breakfast. We was going to discuss the party and my paperwork. I figured I should go over it with someone that knows about it.

I got up took a shower and got dressed. I walked down to the door checking my pockets making sure I had my cell phone and my wallet.

Jasper and I meet at a local dinner.

"Hey Edward" Jasper said after we had been seated.

"Hey jas how did last night go after I left" I asked.

"Oh it was really good" he said with a smile.

"So I take it that you are a sub" I asked.

"Yes I am I like that someone else takes charge of my sex life" Jasper said.

"So Bella gave me this paperwork to go over and to fill out and sign." I told him handing him the envelope. He took the envelope and took the paperwork out. He looked it over.

"Ya this is the same paperwork I had to fill out Bella and Alice are lawyers so they know how to make it where the mistress and the sub are both protect" Jasper told me.

"What this hard limit and soft limit?" I asked

"Hard limit are limits that you will not do. For example blood play is on my hard limits. A soft limit is stuff that you tried before and you like it and want to do it again. For example pussy eating is on my soft list. There are also a paper in there that says medium limits that is stuff you haven't tried but are willing to try it. For example anal play is my medium list" Jasper explain.

"So I have a lot to think about and go through what if I forget something on the list?" I asked.

"If there anything that Bella want to try and it's not on the list then Bella will come to you and see what you think about it before she tries it" he explained.

"Ok so once I get this paperwork done then we will start everything" I asked.

"Yes and no Bella and you will set up a meeting and go over everything and she will a week to get all the grooming done and you will need to keep up with it. Then you guys will have a test weekend and if that goes good then you guys will be mistress and sub." Jasper explains.

"So I take it Alice and your test weekend went good then" I asked

"Yes it did" he said with a smile.

"I better get back home and go over the paperwork so I can call Bella" I said as Jasper handed me back the paperwork.

I paid my bill and walked to my car when I got home. I filled out the paperwork, and called Bella to set up a meeting. Bella said that she could meet me at Wednesday at 3:00. It's Sunday so only 3 more days till I see Bella again I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Edward called me three days ago to set up a meeting. So I set up a meeting for today. I hope we will work out good. I really need a good sub.

I also was looking up different architect to expand my law office. We have another lawyer coming to the practice.

She will be joining our practice in a month. So I need someone rather quick. If they can't get it done in time, she could always use my office for a bit.

I heard a knock on my door "come in" I said.

The door open and in walk Edward, I stood up and walk over to him.

"Well hello Edward it's nice to see you again" I said shaking his hand.

"Hello mistress Bella" Edward said.

"Please call me just Bella when we are outside of the playroom or my house" I told him.

"Okay Bella here is my paperwork" he said handing me a folder.

I took the folder and looked through most of our hard and soft list was the same. Medium list was a little off. So we will have to discuss that before going on. I took a look at his occupation. Hmm an architect this might work out pretty good I thought.

"Ok Edward everything looks good there is some stuff we need to discuss so let's get to that" I said.

"Sounds good Bella" he said.

I pulled out one of my drawers and took 3 papers out, and handed them to Edward.

"Those are my soft, hard and medium list. I noticed most of the soft and hard lists are the same but I got stuff on my medium list that you don't" I told him.

"Well I didn't know what all was out there so" he trailed off

"Ok lets go over each of the ones I have that you don't have" I asked.

Edward nodded his head.

"Ok now I have blind folding on my list and you don't whys that" I asked.

"I don't know how I will feel about that I guess I could give it a try" he said.

I nodded my head "Edward that's what this is at first is trying if I or you don't feel comfortable about it then we will put it on the hard list."

"Ok Bella that sound good I'm just new at this so I don't know what to expect "he told me.

I got up and walked over to him "Edward I understand that and we will take things slow" I said rubbing his arm.

He nodded and smile a little.

"Ok so I will add blind folding on your medium list" I asked

He nodded again.

"Ok so there is also video recording of the scene, now what that does is for me or you to watch it for stuff that we could change or see mistakes that was made. No one will see it besides us. If there is any time that I might show someone I will ask your permission first" I told him.

"Could I get that in writing just to make sure am protected of this" he asked.

"Of course" I said opening up another drawer and getting a paper out. I handed it to him; he read it over and signed it. I set it with the other paperwork I was going to need to copy for him.

"Okay I think we are good on the list. Now here is the grooming list that you will have a week to get it done and keep it up. I will punish you if you haven't done something on this list after a week." I told him handing him a paper. He took it and looked it over.

"Yes Bella all this will be done" he said.

"Good now I will make copies of all this then there's something else I need to talk to you about, that has nothing to with all this other stuff."

He nodded his head. So I walked out of the room and make the copies. I walked back into the room and handed him the papers that was his copies.

"Ok Edward I noticed that you are an architect and I need to add onto my building for a new partner. Do you think you could help me out?" I asked him.

"Oh yes Bella that will not be a problem what kind of room do you need?" he asked.

So the rest of the meeting we talked about what kind of room I need and he thought he could get it done in a month to a month and a half. When it was time for him to leave. We made arrangement for the next weekend for our test weekend. So in a week and a half I will be able to see if I found my sub that I been wanting.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

It's been a week and a half since I sign the papers and started working on Bella's new room for her new partner.

I set here in my car with my bag pack for the weekend at Bella's house. We made arrangement to meet at the house at 6:00 on Friday and I will be there till 6:00 on Sunday. I will be her sub all that time. I got all the grooming done.

I pulled into her driveway and park where she told me too. I got out of the car and pulled out the key that she gave me to get into her house. I was to show up first and get myself prepared. She said she left a note telling me what to do. She was to show up at 6:30. I walked in and there on the counter was the note.

My little pet,

There is an outfit in your room which is on the first floor the second door on the right for you to wear to dinner tonight. When you are all dress and ready, I expect you to wait at the door with your hands behind your back looking down. I don't want you kneeing this time so you don't wrinkle anything.

Your mistress,

Bella

I walked down to the room. In there on the bed was a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, with another note on it.

The bathroom is across the hall it said

So I picked up the clothes and walked to the bathroom took a quick shower, got dressed and was waiting by the door, in my position by 6:30. I wasn't there more then 2 minutes and I heard the door open. In walked Bella with her black heels and her long legs was all I could see.

"Well Edward I see you got my note. You clean up rather nicely" she said rubbing my thigh. She didn't say I could speak so I stood there not saying a word.

"Good boy" she said. I heard her walk into the other room. She was back in about 5 minutes.

"Ok Edward let's go over the rules for tonight. Then I will give you a folder of stuff I want you to look over tonight when you are in your room tonight. Nod if you understand."

I nodded my head still looking down.

"Ok so tonight I have a dinner with my new partner and her husband. She doesn't know about my lifestyle yet. So the rules will be a little different. You are to do all the gentlemen ways such as pull out my chair and hold open the door for me. You are only to speak when spoken to. I would usually collar you now but I will do that when we get back nod if you understand."

I nodded

"Good boy know lift your head and let's go"

I lift my head and we walk out to a limo in the front. The limo driver opens the door and we got in. Bella put her hand on my leg and rub it a little, about 20 minutes later. We pulled up to in front of the galt house. I got out first and held out my hand to help Bella out. We walked into the restaurant. Bella gave her name to the host. The host took us to our seats where 2 people were already seated. One was a tall blond very pretty but not my type. The other was a guy with brown curly hair. I think he was about 6'4 a couple inches taller then me.

"Hi Rose how are you doing?" Bella said

"I'm good Bella this is my husband Emmett." Rose said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Emmett this is a friend of mine Edward" Bella said pointing at me. I frowned a little I didn't like being called her friend; I wanted to be something more. Whoa where did that thought come from she is just my mistress.

"Nice to meet you Edward" rose said shaking my hand. I notice that Emmett didn't say a word. I wonder why. We all sat down. It was a very interesting night it was mainly Rose and Bella talking to each other. Emmett and I just sat there, eating our food. I wonder if Emmett was a sub too.

We got back into the limo at about 9:00 and drove back to Bella's house when we got back home. We walk into the house.

"Ok Edward I want you in the playroom in 15 minutes nude and in the position do you understand you may speak."

"Yes mistress" she nodded and walked off. I walked into my room took off all my clothes and walk down to the playroom. I open the door and look around there was a bed in the middle of the room. A bench of the left of it. To the right there is a cross and I notice there were hooks in the floor. I walk over to the middle of the floor and got on my knees with my hands behind my back and eyes cast down. About 5 minutes later I heard high heels on the wood floor.

"Well my pet we don't have much time tonight but I thought we would do some things before bed."

"Stand up and come over to the cross" I stood up and walked over to the cross with my eyes still casted down. Bella tied a rope around my ankles and wrists then put it though the hooks on the cross.

"Ok Edward do you remember the safe words when I ask you a question tonight you may answer it."

"Yes mistress" Bella ran her hands over my chest, running them toward my cock. When she got to my cock she looked at it.

"Hmm I was thinking about having you get one of these" she said as she ran her finger over my cock piercing.

"Ok tonight Edward we are going to test your control if you cum before I say you will get spanked 20 times with my riding corp. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress"

She started by running her hands down my chest. She followed by kissing down my chest. She took my cock into her mouth and started going up and down while playing with my balls.

She pulled her mouth off my cock.

"Edward I can't wait till I have this big cock in my pussy" she said as she started rubbing her clit. She untied me "get on the bed" I climbed on the bed laying on my back. Bella climbed on top of me with her pussy in my face. "Lick my pussy while I suck you cock remember no Cumming till I say so." I started licking her clit and running my tongue through her folds. While she was going up and down on my cock and playing with my balls. I could feel my balls tighten up. So I tried to take my mind off of it and put all my attention on licking Bella's pussy, but it was not working. Bella was wiggling and moaning above me and that was making it harder too. Then all of a sudden I started to cum down her throat. Bella pulled away from me and for off the bed. She walked around for a few minutes. I had closed my eyes in shame.

"Well Edward looks like we will have to work on control. Come over to my bench here for your punishment." I got up and walked over to the bench eyes still cast down. Bella had me lay face down and tied me down.

"Ok I want you to count them"

"Yes mistress" with a TWACK.

"One mistress" I counted till we got to 20. It hurt a lot and I was still shame that I disappointed my mistress. I hope she still wants me after this weekend if I keep messing up like this.

"I know this is all new to you and control will come in time." She said as she started to rub some lotion on my sore ass.

"Ok Edward I want you to clean up the playroom and then head to your room. In there you will find a notebook on your bed. I want you to write down your thoughts about tonight and why you cam before I gave you permission. I also want you to write down why you didn't use you safe words. If you need me to I can go over that tomorrow. We will also talk about your journal entry too. Do you understand?" she said as she was untieing me

"Yes mistress" she nodded and walked out of the room. It took me about 15 minutes to clean up the playroom. Then headed to my room to write in my notebook.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I walk to my room feeling like something was off. I have never felt like this before. I didn't really want to punish Edward but I know I had to its part of being a good mistress. I know that tomorrow we need to set down and talk about the safe words, my rules and I still need to collar him. I think I should have rescheduled my dinner with Rose. So I could have gone over this stuff before the playroom. I was just really looking forward to getting in the playroom. I got ready for bed thinking about tonight and what needs to be done tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up at 8:00 A.M. I grab my robe and went to check on Edward. I knock lightly on his door no answer. I pop my head in he was still asleep. He looks so peaceful. I walked quietly to his alarm clock and set it for 9:00. I left a note by the clock saying that I want him in the kitchen by 9:30 in his boxers and a robe, with his notebook. I walk out of his room and started the coffee pot.

At 9:30 I was setting at the bar in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Edward walks in "good morning mistress."

"Good morning Edward we need to have a little meeting this morning then we will have an early lunch sometime in the playroom then dinner we will see after that."

"Yes mistress"

"Now Edward I also want to point out that this is an open meeting as long as you speak respectfully. You can say what you need to say.

"Yes mistress"

"Ok first thing we need to talk about is your notebook entry so why don't you hand me your notebook."

Edward hand me his notebook and I open it to the first page it read:

Tonight my mistress and I had our first playroom session. I think this is what I been needing out of my relationships, but I messed up tonight. I came without permission. I hope my mistress isn't to upset with me.

"Edward am not mad at you that was your first time and I think I kinda rush us last night. So today I will be doing things more slowly. What I need to know from you is why you didn't use your yellow safe word when you thought you was going to cum."

"Well mistress I understand the safe words and everything but will you really slow down if I yellow you."

"Edward those safe words are there to protect you and me. Of course I will slow down if you need me to when we get a little further along. I might push you more but that is something we will do later. So if you need to yellow me then do it understand?"

"Yes mistress"

"Ok this weekend has been pretty layback for you. I have rules for my subs. You need to be here on Friday at 6:00 and ready and in the sub position unless I tell you otherwise. I will always show up at 6:30. You need to be up by 9:00 on Saturday and Sunday. On Friday and Saturday we will do stuff in the playroom. Sunday it's just a day to review and relax. If I ask you to do something I expect you to do it. I can change and add to these rules at anytime. Any questions?"

"What about collaring?"

"Oh ya I would do it on Friday nights first thing in the playroom but this weekend we will not do it. Since it's already Saturday, but you are still my sub even without it understand?"

"Yes mistress"

"Ok time for lunch why don't you go make sandwiches for us and chips. I need to go check on something."

Edward got up and went into the kitchen. I walk up the stairs to get things set up. I wanted to take things slow this time. I wanted to work on control again but do it more slowly. We both needed to get to know each other bodies. I walk into the playroom. I checked to make sure the hooks and ropes was still on the bed.

"Mistress lunch is ready" I heard Edward called from the dining room. I walked back downstairs. We ate our lunch and talk about other things. When we were done I told Edward he had 15 minutes to be ready in the playroom.

15 minutes later I walk in the playroom and there was Edward in his sub position. I walk around him trying to decide on what I should do.

"Ok my pet we are going to work on getting to know each other in this session."

He didn't say anything.

"Good boy come over to the bed with me."

Edward got up and walked over to the bed. I step up to him and started to kiss him, he seem surprise but then responded. He pulled me closer to him and started to rub his hands up my body while I was doing the same.

"Mistress is this ok."

"Yes my pet this session is going to be getting to know each other bodies. You can do what you want and cum when you need to, but do everything respectful and you don't get to control me."

Edward nodded and started to kiss my neck to my breast. I still had my robe on so I untied my robe and pulled it off, and let it fall on the floor. I ran my hands down to his cock and started stroking it. Edward lower his hand to my pussy and started to rub it.

"Can I taste you mistress."

"Yes please" I gasped out.

Edward pick me up and placed me on the bed. He ran his hands over my body playing with my nipples. I moan Edward move down in between my legs. I spread my legs some more to give him more room. He spread my pussy lips open he lick from the top of my folds to the bottom of it. He then started to suck my clit.

"Oh Edward that feels so good" I moaned out. My hands went to his hair and was holding him there. Before I know it he had me Cumming into his mouth.

"Edward I need you inside me now" I said as I pulled him on top of me. Swiftly he push into me he stop for a minute to let me adjust. I move my hips to show him. I was ready he started to move in and out slowly and I was not having that.

"Harder Edward harder" he started to move in and out as fast as he could. I was coming to my orgasm quickly. Before I know it I was Cumming and screaming his name and Edward follow after me. That was good to see that he gave me 2 orgasms before his. Edward fell to the side of me and pulled me closer to him. I usually wouldn't allow this but it fells so nice.

About 15 minutes later I decided it was time to get moving.

"Ok Edward I want you to clean up the playroom and then go to your room I will have an outfit out for you to wear for dinner" I told him getting up.

I gave him a small smile and walked out of the room putting my robe back on. When I got to his room. I pulled out a nice blue button down shirt and black slacks. I laid them gently on the bed as I was walking out of his room. Edward walked down the hall.

"Oh Edward be ready and waiting by the door in an hour in the position I had you stand in the other night."

An hour later I was walking down the stairs. I was wearing a deep blue dress with black high heels. I decided not to wear any panties. Edward was standing in the spot he had last night.

"Edward you look very handsome" I ran my hands down to his cock and squeezed a little. He was already so hard.

"Hmm can't wait to get back and tie you to that bed" I whispered into to his ear.

"Let's go"

Dinner was very nice. We talked about how we thought the weekend was going. I couldn't wait till I got home, to get Edward in the playroom.

As the car pulled into the driveway and Edward help me out. We walked to the door.

"I want you in the playroom in 15 minutes in sub position and naked."

He nod and walked to the playroom. I walked into my room and got into my robe again with nothing else on. I freshen up a little.

By the time I was done the 15 minutes was up. I walked to the playroom.

"Ok Edward we are going to work on control again but remember your safe words and use them if you need to."

"Get up and lay on your stomach on the bed."

He did as I told him. I walked around the bed tying his ankles and wrists to the bed. I moved to the wall that I had my supplies on. I grab a small butt plug with lube.

"Ok Edward we are going to try a butt plug" I walked over to Edward and rub my hand over his ass.

"I need you to stay relax, are this is going to hurt do you understand?"

"Yes mistress"

I put some lube on my finger and rub it on his asshole. I push my finger in a little. I felt his tense up a little.

"Relax Edward" I rub his ass a little. He relax so I pulled out my finger and lube up the butt plug and slowly slid it in. He gasp a little. I usually would say something but since this is the first time with a butt plug in I didn't

"Ok turn over" I said as I was untying his. He turned over and I tied him back up. I walked back over to my wall and grab a cock ring that vibrates. I put it on Edward and turned it on.

"Ok I'm going to have that turned on for about 20 minutes. While that is working. I'm going to set on your face. If you can make me cum in that time then I will let you cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress"

I set the timer and then climb onto the bed and position myself on to his face. He started to lick up and down my folds. I felt his tongue enter me.

"Mmmm Edward that feels so good" I then felt his tongue on my clit and he started to lick it really quick. I started to moan and wiggle around.

"Oh Edward don't stop" before I know it I was Cumming in his mouth. When my breathing return to normal. I heard the timer go off. I got off of him.

"You are a very good boy" I rub my hands over his chest and turn off the vibrate and remove the cock ring.

"Ok I'm going to suck this nice hard cock. You can cum when you feel you need to."

I dip my head and started to suck his cock before he could say anything. It took only a couple of minutes before he came in my mouth. I pulled the butt plug out.

"Ok I want you to clean the playroom, take a good shower, write in your notebook and go to sleep."

"Yes mistress"

I got up untied Edward grab my robe and walk to my room. I felt good about this weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

My alarm went off the next morning at 9:00. I sat up in bed. I went to the bathroom and got ready for my meeting with Bella. When I was done I look at the clock I had about 15 minutes. So I decided to look at my notebook entry before heading to the meeting.

Today we had a really good day. I liked the getting to know each other bodies, and I did better at the control this time. I think it help that I had something else to think about like making my mistress to cum. We have our meeting tomorrow. I hope my mistress like it just as much as I did.

I looked at the clock again and I only had 5 minutes left. So I got my robe on and grab my notebook and headed to the kitchen. Bella was setting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee like she had yesterday.

"Good morning mistress."

"Morning Edward how did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you how about you."

"Sleep good ok we are going to talk about this weekend, go over some paperwork, and have lunch then you can go home."

I frowned a little I wish I could stay with her.

"Edward you ok."

"Yes mistress" I gave her a small smile.

"Ok I would like to start out with your notebook entry."

I handed her my notebook and she read it.

"Well Edward it looks like we both feel the same way that this weekend was a success. Remember at these meetings as long as you speak respectful you can answer my questions."

"Yes mistress I really like this weekend. I think I finally found what I been looking for in my relationships."

"That's good I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page." She was looking at some papers she had in front of her.

"Ok if you want to go on with this here is some papers. I want you to go though them and sign them."

She handed me over some papers. I took them from her and they look like more rules.

"The most important stuff on there you need to know is I expect you to get a STD testing done every 3 months, you are not to have sex with anyone else, and no pleasuring yourself unless I give you permission. If you don't follow these rules you will get 25 spanking plus a cock cage on for 4 days. Any questions?"

"Sometimes I have to go to events and I need to take someone with me. What do I do about those?"

"I will go with you and you will go with me on events I have."

"Ok mistress that sounds good" I said with a smile. I liked always having someone to go with me.

"So are we going to meet every weekend?" I asked.

"I think that sounds good and maybe on Wednesday have lunch together. If we have an event on the weekends we will figure that out then." I read over the papers and signed them and hand them to Bella. She took the papers look though them to make sure I sign everything.

"Good now there's one more thing we need to talk about. We need to decide on an end all word."

"What's that mean mistress?"

"That means if either I or you don't want to do this anymore. Then we just say this word and we both walk away from it all."

"Have you done that before?"

"I only had to use the word once all my other subs moved away. So we just didn't renew the contract."

"Renew the contract?"

"Ya the contracts are only for a year. Then we look everything over again and make adjustments if needed."

I just nodded my head thinking about everything.

"Ok so I think the word should be adventure. It's a word most people don't say that much."

"Sounds good mistress." Though I don't think I will ever use it I thought to myself. She wrote it down on the paper.

"Ok I think that should be good for our meeting. Now it is time to have some lunch."

We got up and I help Bella make grilled cheese with tomato sauce.

About 30 minutes later I was in my room packing up my stuff to head home. I felt really good about this weekend and I can't wait till next weekend. As I was walking to put my stuff by the door. Bella's phone rang she must have been busy because her answer machine picked up.

"Hey Bells guess who yep it's me Jacob did you think I forgot about you and what you did to me I think not see you soon."

I looked up to see Bella standing there with her face white as a sheet.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I was upstairs in my room. That's why I didn't pick up the phone. I just couldn't believe that after all this time Jacob called me up just to threaten me. When I met Edward's eyes I couldn't hold it in any longer I broke down and cried. I just couldn't believe it I had my life finally had my life in order and found the perfect sub. Here I was looking weak in front of him. Why didn't Jacob wait a few more hours? Then Edward would have been gone and I wouldn't feel so weak. Then all of the sudden I felt a pair of strong arms around me. It felt nice but I was suppose to be strong one here.

"Edward go on home I will be fine."

"But mistress."

"No Edward I'm the boss here. This is something I got to figure out."

"Ok mistress I will see you on Wednesday. Let me know what time and where I need to meet you" he said with a sad smile. I know I hurt his feelings but I need to stay in control. Edward got up and walk to the door.

"Mistress I hope this isn't out of line, but if you need me at all this week call me. I will drop anything and be right over."

"Thank you Edward." He nodded and walk out of the door.

I sat on the floor of my living room for I don't know how long. I finally decided I need to talk to someone. So I called Alice.

"Hey Alice can you come over I need a friend."

"Sure Bella should I call Rose and we have a girls night."

"I don't know Alice I need to talk about the lifestyle and other things."

"I think Rose would understand more then you think she would."

"Ok Alice come over as soon as you can I need to talk."

I hung up my phone and got up. I went into my room and got into some comfortable clothes. About an hour later I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and there stood Rose and Alice.

"Hey guys" I said with a small smile.

"Bella is everything ok" Alice asks giving me a hug.

"Come on in and I will let you hear the message."

They walked in and I walked over to my answer machine and hit play. They both listen to the message.

"I'm so sorry Bella what are you going to do" asked Alice.

"I don't know Alice I haven't got that far yet."

"Ok Bella I need to know what's going on for me to help you" Rose said reminding us that she didn't know my story. We sat down on the couch and I told Rose all about Jacob and what happen.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry we will figure out how to keep him away from you."

"The worst part was I broke down in front of Edward and I felt so weak."

"Why is that a problem Bella?" asked Rose

"Well I'm Edward's mistress so I need to stay strong in front of him."

"Oh Bella I didn't know you are in that lifestyle too" Rose said excited.

"Yes and what do you mean too."

"I'm in it too Emmett is my sub and husband. I have never met anyone else in it" said Rose.

"Oh wow I didn't know I could have both" I said. Thinking at how I could and if that's what I would want with Edward. The feelings I have for him are different the ones I have had for my other subs.

"Is that really possible to be both?" I ask Rose.

"Yes it is you just have to decide together when you are mistress and sub and when you're just Edward and Bella. Take Emmett and I for example on every other weekend we are mistress and sub but if Emmett needs for me to be his mistress another day then all he has to do is tell me.

"Hmm that is interesting I wonder if Edward would want something like that."

"What did he say when you told him to leave after he tried to comfort you" Alice said.

"He looked really sad I don't think he wanted to leave but I pulled out the mistress card and he left."

"Well Bella you will need to learn to be able to talk something out. Like this for an example you could use someone to lean on every now and then."

"Ya I think you are right, but what am I going to do with Jacob."

"Do you have a restraining order on him" ask Alice.

"Yes I do the courts gave me one when he went to jail."

"Then you know what to do call the police and show them the answer machine recording" said Alice.

"Your right I will call them first thing Monday morning."

We spent another couple of hours talking. Then I decided it was time to call Edward.

"Hey Edward can you come over we need to talk" I said when he pick up.

"Sure I will be right over" he said hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

EPOV

When I left Bella's house, I was hurt I know that Bella is my mistress. I also want to be her friend. I was starting to have feelings for her, but I didn't think that we would ever be more then friends.

When I got home I decided I needed a friend to talk to so I called Jasper to come over. He said he would be over in 15 minutes. 15 minutes later Jasper showed up.

"Hey Edward how did the weekend go" Jasper asked after I open the door for him.

"It went good until the very end."

"What happen at the end?"

So I told Jasper about the weekend and how Jacob called and threaten Bella at the end and how I want to comfort her but she wouldn't let me. I also told him how I was feeling toward her.

"Well Edward why are you here talking to me about this. You should be talking to Bella."

"I tried to talk to her but she told me to go home."

"Maybe she will come around. She might be having the same feelings for you too but don't know how to handle it."

"Hmm maybe I'll see what she says when we meet on Wednesday at lunch."

"Ya that would be good thing but you will need to discuss this soon because this will not work if you don't discuss it."

"Your right Jasper do you know what happen with Jacob and why he's after Bella."

"No I don't that was before I met her. Alice might know but I haven't asked her."

"Ok I guess I will have to figure out a way to ask Bella."

Jasper and I decided to watch a football game. After the game Jasper left wishing me a good luck.

About an hour later Bella called wanting me to come over so we can talk. I was nervous on the drive over not sure why she wants me to come over hoping am not in trouble for what I did before I left.

When I got out of the car and knocked on the door. Bella open it with a smile on her face. That's a good sign right I thought.

"Hey Edward come in."

"Hi Bella are you doing better."

"Yes I am and that's part what I want to talk to you about. Come in and have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water will be fine."

Bella went into the kitchen and come back with two glasses of water.

"Please have a seat. I just want to remind you that we are not sub and mistress right now."

"Ok Bella what would you like to talk about."

"First I want to apologize about this morning. Edward I feel something different for you. Then I did for my other subs. I was having trouble with all my feelings, but after talking it out with my friends I think we need to give it a try. It's going to be hard at first, but if we like each other I think we can get through it."

"Of course Bella we need to just set down and talk about everything and see where we go from here."

"Yes we do Edward but I need you right now. I need you to help me forget about Jacob and everything."

Bella moved forward and kiss me really hard. I was a little surprise but recover quickly. I started to kiss her when we both needed air. We pulled apart I pick her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. She stops me for a second.

"Edward I want you to know that we are equals right now."

I nodded and started to kiss her down her neck. She started to run her hands up and down my back. I pulled the tie on her robe and was surprise to see that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Oh Edward take your clothes off too please."

I got up and strip while I was doing that she removes her robe and throw it on the floor. I couldn't wait to have her. I needed to taste her again, kissing down to her folds. I ran my tongue through her folds and moaned.

"Oh Edward that feels so good,"

I look up and she was playing with her nipples. My cock got harder by seeing her playing with herself like that. I attack her clit and before I knew it. She was coming in my mouth.

"Edward I need you in me now."

I position myself outside her entrance and push in. she was so tight that I had to close my eyes to keep from Cumming. I bent down and gave Bella a kiss.

"Bella you feel so good and so tight."

Bella ran her hands up and down my back digging her nails into my back.

"Harder Edward I like it that way." I started to hammer into her and before we both know it we both went over the edge.

Once we caught our breaths I roll on the side of Bella and we both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
